One must fall
by dark lady kira
Summary: La verdadera razon de la traición de Twisted Fate contra Graves se revela en este pequeño relato, no os lo perdais. Twisted Fate x Graves.


**Hola gente. Me alegro mucho de poder volver a escribir, luego de todo este tiempo retirada del teclado. Hoy vengo con una historia bastante trágica, acerca de dos encantadores campeones de la Liga. Espero que disfruteis leyendola tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiendola para vosotros, muchos besos y abrazos.**

One must fall.

En una taberna de los suburbios de Noxus, un joven de sombrero puntiagudo y mano afilada, está sacando de los nervios a los jugadores del local. Todos saben quién es, pero nadie se atreve a desplantarse delante de él… Es un mago, uno de los campeones de la Liga de Leyendas que ha decidido hacer presencia en ese local, ha decidido divertirse, y nadie puede impedírselo… ¿O sí?

Luego de unas cuantas partidas ganadas, y el estómago y el bolsillo llenos, Twisted Fate abandona el local silenciosamente, mientras algunos de los que ha estafado le buscan gritando y poniendo patas arriba la taberna. El joven se ríe para sus adentros, colocándose el sombrero y dándose la vuelta, chocándose de frente con los jugadores poco agraciados de esa noche.

-Ops, vaya, buenas noches, caballeros-dice con voz suave, dando un paso atrás, intentando fundirse con las sombras… Pero sus "admiradores" lo siguen.

-Hombre, que educadito de repente, ¿no?-el mayor desplumado de la noche es el que habla, plantándose delante del mago, con ganas de pelea. Fate lo mira desde su posición, sonriendo medianamente.

-¿Pretendes enfrentarte contra mí?-pregunta sin cambiar el tono de su voz. Hace aparecer en su mano tres cartas, las cuales mueve con habilidad entre sus dedos-, no te lo recomiendo, la verdad-el moreno observa que uno de los allí presentes intenta detener al tipo que pretende enfrentarse a él, pero el otro, sintiéndose ofendido al poner en duda su fuerza, se deshace de él de un empujón, y con un grito, avanza con el puño en alto-, no juegues contra el destino-Fate lanza sus cartas, frenando el envite del otro, moviéndose con agilidad entre los tipos que pretenden golpearlo…

De repente, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invade, pero no permite que eso nuble su mente, sino que le da fuerzas, pensando en el pasado, en los buenos tiempos. Noquea a unos cuantos, pero son demasiados para el mago, que pierde el equilibrio durante un momento, momento en el cual todos se le echan encima. Un puñetazo en la boca del estómago le hace soltar aire, y que su sombrero salga de su cabeza, dejando al descubierto su largo pelo y sus ojos llenos de furia por haber sido débil. Maldito Graves, justo ahora tenía que pensar en él.

Intenta concentrarse para salir de ahí, pero otro puñetazo le hace volver a toser, y el siguiente le da en la cara, partiéndole el labio.

-Y ahora vas a ser un buen chico y nos vas a devolver el dinero, ¿verdad?-uno de los jugadores le pregunta, mientras otros dos le retuercen los brazos. Solo obtienen una risa por respuesta, y Twisted Fate otro puñetazo en la cara. El zíngaro aquieta su mente, alejando de ella la imagen de su antiguo amigo. Vuelve a levantar la mirada, con su sonrisilla ahora goteando sangre.

-No se puede luchar contra el destino-dice simplemente, desapareciendo entre un revuelo de cartas, apareciendo detrás de ellos, con una mueca algo macabra, comenzando el juego.

La estrecha calle se llena con los gritos de socorro por parte de los acosadores, mientras que el mago se mueve con mortal precisión, hiriendo e incluso matándolos. Esta tan sumido en su danza letal, que no se da cuenta, de que al primero que dejó fuera de combate, se ha vuelto a levantar, apuntándolo traicioneramente por la espalda con su pistola.

El disparo resuena en el callejón, sobresaltando a Twisted Fate, quedándose clavado en su sitio.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-una voz grave suena en el callejón, haciendo que el alma del mago caiga a plomo… Esa voz-, ¿con que peleándote, eh?-el moreno se da la vuelta, encontrándose con una silueta entre las sombras. La cara le queda oculta, hasta que un mechero la ilumina levemente, encendiendo el puro en los labios de la persona, volviéndose a apagar.

-G-Graves-susurra. La culpa empieza a corroerlo por dentro-, ¿por qué lo has hecho?-pregunta, señalando al tipo que se está desangrando en el suelo.

-No quería perderme el gusto de matarte yo mismo, Fate-Graves le apunta con su escopeta-, coge tus cartas, traidor, es hora de la lucha final-Twisted Fate niega con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta y echando a correr.

-No quiero pelear contigo-le dice, antes de desaparecer entre cartas.

-Maldito traidor escurridizo-la da una calada al puro, cayéndose un poco de ceniza en su barba. Comienza a andar hacia el bar, cuando su pie tropieza con algo, el sombrero de su enemigo. Se agacha y lo coge-, tendrás que venir a por él tarde o temprano-dicho esto, empuja la puerta de la taberna, haciéndose el silencio ante la presencia de otro campeón de la Liga…

-Maldita sea-susurra el zíngaro cuando aparece de nuevo, cayendo de rodillas y golpeando el suelo. El aire frío de la noche le golpea en la cara, haciendo que su corte en el labio le escueza y que tuerza el gesto. Se retira la sangre de la barbilla con la manga, tanteando en su cabeza buscando el sombrero… Pero no lo encuentra… Seguro que lo tiene él. Cuando se le caía en una de sus muchas peleas juntos, siempre se lo cogía y lo guardaba, para después dárselo con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué ha vuelto? Se suponía que tenía que estar lejos, quería volver a verle y pedirle perdón por aquello… Pero Graves solo tenía ganas de matarlo… Lo cual comprendía, pero si se lo explicaba seguro que las cosas volvían a ser como antes…

-Bien, iré de nuevo-susurra para sí, no muy convencido-, tengo que recuperar mi sombrero… Pero antes tendré que curar esto-pensativo, avanza hacia ninguna parte, está casi en las afueras de Noxus… Aunque bien pensado, un largo paseo no le vendría mal.

-¿Así que no sabe que he entrado en la Liga?-pregunta, mientras cambia dos cartas, al jugador que tiene enfrente. Da una calada a su puro, y sin sacárselo de la boca, echa el humo por un lado. Pone las cartas sobre la mesa, sacando cuatro ases, haciendo que los jugadores se enfurezcan de nuevo. Su risa grave llena la sala, mientras pide otra botella. *Así que no quiere pelear conmigo*-este pensamiento llena su cabeza, pero el odio es mucho más fuerte y ahoga cualquier sentimiento que pudiese haber en esa frase-, *te haré pagar, capullo, por todo lo que he tenido que pasar*-sin acordarse de que esta en medio de la partida, recoge lo ganado y se levanta, dispuesto a irse, con el sombrero de su antiguo amigo atado al cinto.

-Eh-una voz lo saca de sus ensoñaciones-, tienes que terminar la partida-sin dignarse ni a volverse, se marcha de allí. Uno de los de la mesa le agarra por el hombro, pero Graves, dándose la vuelta velozmente le dispara con su fiel escopeta.

-Fuera de mi camino, gusano, tengo que matar a alguien-se echa la escopeta al hombro, dejando al otro muerto en el suelo de la taberna, sin preocuparse por nada más que por tomar la cabeza del escurridizo mago.

Y hablando del susodicho, acaba de llegar allí donde se aloja, y está siendo curado por una de las chicas del local, la cual le pregunta, pero él pasa olímpicamente de contestarla. Al final, va a la barra y pide un whisky, bien cargado, con el que se lava la herida, encogiendo el gesto, pero bebiendo después… Necesita despejarse después de tantas emociones. Se sube a su habitación sin cenar ni nada por el estilo, tirándose en la cama después de quitarse la ropa.

Mira al techo con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, dándole vueltas a una pregunta: ¿cómo explicar a Graves cuanto lo sentía?... Apenas pudo dormir esa noche, y al día siguiente, sus verdes ojos mostraban unas ojeras un tanto profundas. Tanta tensión le ha quitado el hambre, por lo que sale del lugar sin ni siquiera desayunar algo, vagando por las calles más pobres y peligrosas de Noxus, sabiendo que va a encontrarse en cualquier momento de bruces con aquel al que no quiere enfrentarse.

Justo, dicho y hecho. Choca con alguien en una esquina y pide perdón en bajo, sin alzar la vista, siguiendo por su camino, hasta que una mano que conoce bien, le agarra fuertemente del hombro, haciéndole girar.

-Tú-susurra, sin miedo en sus ojos, solo con culpa-.

-Sí, Twisted, yo-Graves se fija en que el hombre frente a si baja la mirada, y se da cuenta de las ojeras que presenta y de la herida del labio. Un sentimiento de preocupación aflora, pero su odio lo aquieta, volviendo a endurecer su rostro-, ¿pretendes huir de mi?-Fate niega con la cabeza-, no sabes cuánto he esperado este día-aprieta su mano, pretendiendo hacerle daño-, el día en que te mate, a ti, el más sucio de los traidores-.

-Graves, escúchame… Todo tiene una explicación… Argh-Graves aprieta más su presa, tirando hacia atrás del hombro del mago. Parece que un aura de furia lo envuelve cuando habla.

-Claro que tiene una explicación… Fuiste capad de traicionar a tu amigo por saber el secreto de la magia, por poder, por eso me vendiste. No tienes ni idea de todo lo que he pasado estos años. He estado en el infierno por tu culpa-.

-Yo… Me alegro de que estés vivo… No esperaba volver a verte-un puñetazo de Graves le hace girar la cara y trastabillar, casi cayéndose y reabriendo su herida.

-¿Encima vas con guasa? Te estoy hablando en serio, cabrón-el moreno alza su cara, limpiando su sangre y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Realmente me alegro de que estés vivo, Graves-una risa irónica sale de los labios del otro.

-Claro, y si no hubiese escapado de la cárcel mejor, ¿eh?-le coge del cuello de la camisa-, ahora, el que va a sufrir un infierno vas a ser tu, te voy a hacer pasar por todo lo que he pasado yo en ese maldito lugar-.

-Déjame explicarme, Graves-Twisted Fate lleva sus manos donde el otro tiene las suyas, para intentar aflojar la presión.

-¡No! ¡De tu boca no salen más que mentiras, una detrás de otra!-quiere escucharle, seguro que detrás de todo lo que hizo había una explicación, pero su rencor es tal que no le permite hacerlo, solo quiere que sepa por lo que pasó… Y luego matarlo por haberlo traicionado-, yo te consideraba mi amigo, Twisted. Eras mi amigo-lo suelta con rudeza, haciendo que caiga al suelo-, pero eso se ha acabado. Mis sentimientos por ti ya no son más que odio y rencor-lo mira con dureza-, esta noche te espero en el descampado, ya sabes en cual-se echa la escopeta al hombro y desaparece de allí, dejando al mago con la angustia.

No la angustia de la muerte, sino la angustia que siente una persona cuando intenta explicarse y no le dejan. Se levanta del suelo, y no puede evitar que un par de lágrimas se escapen de sus ojos. Lo ha perdido para siempre… La oferta fue demasiado buena como para rechazarla… Pero se dio cuenta de que pudo haber otras formas cuando ya era demasiado tarde y Graves clamaba por su cabeza en la prisión.

Se limpia la sangre de la barba, presionando la herida del labio con un pañuelo, y comienza a vagar por las calles de Noxus, sin saber qué hacer, solo deseando que llegara la noche. La noche de la batalla final entre dos viejos amigos. Lo tenía claro, tanto como si quisiera escucharlo o no, le explicaría las cosas… Aunque su vida terminase aquella noche Graves debería saber la verdad acerca de su encarcelamiento, y él se la diría… Detrás de toda traición hay un motivo.

Vaga sin rumbo, entre las calles de la ciudad de nuevo, sin ganas de nada, muriéndose por poder explicarle las cosas como son… Le ataría si es necesario, pero le preocupa el odio destilado hacia él. Comprende que la traición es el acto más ruin, y aun mas contra un buen amigo… Pero fue necesario… El día pasa sin pena ni gloria para Twisted Fate, que va de un lado para otro, con la única compañía de sus pensamientos.

Sus pasos le llevan al claro donde aquella noche se celebraría el encuentro final entre dos almas que sufren, por causas muy distintas, pero de un único hecho. El mago se sienta en una roca, mirando fijamente la hierba del suelo. Recuerda las palabras que antes le dijera Graves: "Mis sentimientos por ti ya no son más que odio y rencor"… Sentimientos… Esa palabra hace que se le encoja el corazón.

-Fue por su bien-no hace más que repetirse para sí mismo-, lo he hecho por su bien… él no lo comprende, solo ve el lado negativo…-la desesperanza lo invade poco a poco a medida que cae la noche. Hay lucha llena, y las luces que llegan de la ciudad hacen que el claro esté bastante iluminado-, tengo que contárselo… Antes de que me mate-un disparo se deja oír a sus pies, y Twisted se gira, algo sobresaltado, viendo la figura de Graves, fumando su habitual puro, y con su escopeta echando humo.

-¿Qué le quieres decir a quien? ¿Todavía no te has despedido de tu gente?-Fate se levanta, acercándose a él, pero Graves lo encañona, disparando de nuevo. Esto no coge al moreno por sorpresa, por lo que lo esquiva elegantemente.

-Graves, tengo que hablar contigo antes. Por favor, escúchame-le ruega el mago, mientras esquiva otro disparo.

-¿Hablar? Ja. No pienso escuchar ni una palabra de tus labios. Así que o te preparas para luchar o vas a acabar muerto antes que nada-lo encañona de nuevo, sin dispararle. Desea escucharlo, pero conoce la lengua de Fate, su encanto y sus suaves palabras-, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?-el moreno asiente con la cabeza-, en ese entonces pensé que había encontrado un buen compañero de peleas y estafas… Y algo más-.

-Graves, yo…-.

-Silencio-le dispara a los pies-, confiaba en ti… Recuerdas aquella noche aquí, ¿verdad?... Aquella noche en la que me confesaste tus sentimientos hacia mí… Y yo te los correspondí-Graves mira con dolor al que fue su amigo-, yo te quería, maldita sea, ¿por qué me traicionaste?-la rabia parece cegarlo, pues coge el arma y empieza a disparar sin tino, tratando de matarlo. Matarlo por todo lo que le ha hecho sufrir.

-Yo te quiero-el pelilargo no saca sus cartas, solo se dedica a esquivar, mientras trata de hacerlo entrar en razón-, si alguna vez me quisiste para de disparar y escúchame-.

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar más mentiras!-esas tres palabras han estado a punto de desequilibrarlo emocionalmente. Está tan ofuscado que no se da cuenta de que su adversario no trata de atacarlo siquiera.

-Graves, puedo explicártelo todo si me dejas-por encima del fragor de los disparos, Twisted intenta hablar-, era tu vida la que estaba en peligro, yo no te… Argh-uno de los disparos alcanza a Twisted Fate en el brazo, haciéndole perder el equilibro y caer de rodillas.

Seguidamente, otro disparo le impacta en el pecho. Sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa, mientras cae hacia detrás, con la mano en el lugar del disparo, respirando agitadamente y la sangre escapándose de su cuerpo, entre sus dedos. Graves se queda estático, con la escopeta preparada… Nunca pensó que llegaría a acertarle… No quería acertarle…

-Twisted-se acerca corriendo a él, arrodillándose a su lado, tirando el arma y cogiendo su cabeza. Acaricia su afilada cara, mientras el odio se enfría y deja paso a la desesperación por lo que acaba de hacer-, Twisted, respóndeme, contesta-los ojos verdes se clavan en los suyos marrones, los cuales empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas.

-M-Malcom-el moreno alza la mano ensangrentada, para acariciarle la cara y la barba, como lo hacía antes del final-, escúchame… Yo no te traicioné… Yo… Te salve de los que querían matarte-los ojos de Graves se abren del asombro-, la magia… Solo fue una pequeña parte del plan… Era necesaria para salvarte-su respiración se dificulta, y eso pone en alerta al pistolero, que lace lo posible por apretar la herida, para que no salga la sangre, lo cual es casi inútil. El moreno le agarra la cara, para que vuelva a mirarlo-. Ellos querían matarte, te estaban buscando y estaban a punto de encontrarte… Por eso hice aquel trato… Por eso te entregué… No quería que te pasara nada, en esa cárcel estarías seguro… Aunque sufrieras, aunque pensaras que te había traicionado… Estabas vivo… Y eso era lo único que quería, aparte de volver a estar contigo-.

Su voz cada vez se hace más débil. Graves le abre la camisa, mirando la fea herida del pecho, en la parte izquierda, casi en el corazón. No puede ser cierto… No puede haber matado a la única persona que había querido en su vida. En su sombría vida, aquél era el único rayo de luz, y lo había matado. Lo coge en brazos y comienza a moverse entre la noche, tratando de llegar a un centro médico, mientras el mago sigue hablando.

-Yo los maté… Por ti, Malcom-susurra el moreno, con la mirada ya vidriosa, tratando de verlo-, mi magia los mató, mató a la amenaza en la que estabas… Y luego lo urdí todo… El plan para que escapases de la cárcel, y volvieses junto a mi-tose con fuerza, manchando de sangre sus ropas y parte de las de su portador.

-C-cállate… Cállate por favor-corre, desesperado, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tiene, para salvar a la persona que salvó su vida-, ¡ayuda!-las lágrimas corren libremente por su cara-, ¡Ayuda, por favor!-grita con todas sus fuerzas, despertando a los vecinos de las calles, que le sueltan malas palabras.

-Yo… Tenía amigos dentro de esa cárcel… Los que me ayudaron a que escapases… Quería volver a verte, estaba esperándote… Pero tú solo querías matarme, luego de haberte vendido… Lo siento-sus ojos, ya vidriosos se llenan de lágrimas-, l-lo siento tanto… Siento no habértelo dicho antes… Yo solo, quería protegerte-.

Graves deja de correr… Sabe que el fin de su rayo de luz esta cerca, muy cerca, y todo por su culpa. Se detiene, y se deja caer en el suelo suavemente, abrazando al moreno contra si, sollozando.

-¿P-por qué no te has defendido cuando te he atacado?-una pequeña sonrisa asoma en el rostro de Twisted cuando esa pregunta sale de los labios de su querido Malcom.

-N-no quería hacerte daño-acaricia su cara, casi sin poder verlo-, a pesar de todo… Me alegro de poder haberte dicho la verdad antes de morir-los finos dedos acostumbrados a las cartas rozan el bigote y los labios de Graves-, al final hemos cumplido nuestros deseos, yo salvarte y tu matarme… Pero no te guardo rencor… Me lo merezco… Yo… siempre te he… Amado-con un suspiro final, Twisted Fate abandona el mundo de los vivos, entre los brazos del que anteriormente fuese su amante y amigo.

Graves siente el cuerpo inerte del mago entre sus brazos. Sus ojos verdes lo miran con la última mirada de su dueño, llenos de culpa, pero de amor al mismo tiempo. Con la mano temblorosa, los cierra, tratando de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo. Con suavidad, vuelve a levantarse, llevándoselo lejos de allí. Los vecinos que antes le insultaran ahora están en silencio, mientras Malcom Graves pasa entre ellos, llorando silenciosamente, sosteniendo en sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida del que fue su más querido amigo y compañero.

Regresa al descampado, seguido por unos cuantos curiosos, que, en cuanto ven que se pone a cavar con sus propias manos, lo dejan solo, con la única compañía de la luz de la luna. Le lleva toda la noche cavar la tumba, en la cual deposita al moreno.

-Pronto… Muy pronto, volveremos a estar juntos-le besa, sintiendo la frialdad de su piel contra sus labios calientes. Vuelve a poner la tierra en su sitio, clavando un palo en ella, poniendo su sombrero encima, y alejándose de allí. Varias personas se acercan curiosas. Lo han visto todo desde lejos, y algún que otro no puede evitar soltar una lágrima ante lo trágico de la escena…

-Me gustaría anunciar mi retirada de la Liga de las Leyendas-la voz de Malcom Graves resuena por la sala en la que se ha reunido con los dirigentes de la Liga-, y de la retirada del Campeón Twisted Fate-.

-Él debe comparecer para anunciarla por sí mismo-un miembro del Tribunal habla.

-Imposible… Está muerto-un revuelo se organiza en la sala al conocer la noticia. La conmoción se hace presente, hasta que el mismo que habló antes, le pregunta cómo lo sabe-,… Yo mismo lo maté-dicho esto, el pistolero sale de la audiencia, marchándose para siempre de los grandes salones, sabiendo dónde dirigir sus pasos ahora.

Tarda tres días en llegar, al mismo lado donde ocurrió la desgracia que lo ha venido persiguiendo, desde la semana anterior. Mayor es su sorpresa, al encontrarse la tumba decorada con flores, y el sombrero sujeto para que no se le lleve el viento. También está su escopeta… La maldita arma. Sabe que lo están observando. De su cinto saca una pistola y se la apoya en las piernas, mientras comienza a hablar.

-Ya estoy aquí, Twisted-susurra en bajo, acariciando la tierra que contiene el cuerpo del moreno-, ya nada podrá separarnos, nunca más-con la diestra, toma la pistola, apuntándose a la sien-, ¡sé que estáis ahí!-clama-, por favor… Enterradme junto a él-y dicho esto, Malcom Graves aprieta el gatillo, acabando con su vida, manchando con su sangre culpable la tierra que lo habrá de guardar para siempre…

Los ciudadanos de aquella parte de Noxus tenían una cosa clara cuando enterraron a Graves junto a Fate. Esas dos personas estaban destinadas a estar juntos para siempre, fuera como fuese. Los de lenguas mas afiladas aseguraban que el mago había usado su magia, y ambos estaban muy lejos de allí, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, luego de tantos años llenos de rencor y sin poder verse, pero los que los conocían de sus aventuras por las calles más pobres de todas las grandes ciudades, aseguraban que Twisted Fate y Graves, seguían estafando y peleando en el infierno, poniendo patas arriba el Inframundo, cazando, matando y ganando apuestas con sus artimañas…

**Aqui termina esta trágica historia. Probablemente vendré con mas y mejor, no tan trágico como esto XD. Muchos besos para todos.**


End file.
